Luchando hasta el final
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: —No me sigas—objetó Kagami—. No me hables y sobre todo no intervengas. /—Si vas a interferir entre ellos, lo haré —repuso Luka.


**.**

**No se acaba hasta que se termina.**

**.**

**.**

Sus puños se apretaron con tanta fuerza como su corazón que se estrujo al verlo de esa forma. Él luce enamorado y... celoso, pero no de ella. No pudo decir nada, sin poder creer, se quedó sin palabras, atónita, vio que interrumpió la conversación que tiene Marinette con Luka y la alejó del último.

¡NO!

Kagami, sabía lo que sucedía entre los dos, pero aunque suene egoísta, aun quería que no se dieran cuenta. Que sean unos ciegos entre ellos, porque así, Adrien la seguiría viendo.

Sin embargo en esa cita doble, todo había dado un giro. Ya no la veía, aunque su corazón de papel se estaba rasgando.

No podía permitir aquello. No podía.

—¿Que estás haciendo? —preguntó Luka, viendo como a pasos rápidos se dirigía donde recién se iba Marinette y Adrien juntos. Claramente no iba de paso.

Los individuos que entre ellos, muy pronto se darían cuenta de sus sentimientos mutuos. La joven esgrimista no contestó. A pasos rápidos iba hacia ellos dos, pero al notar como el guitarrista estaba a pasos detrás de ella, frunció el ceño.

—No me sigas—objetó Kagami—. No me hables y sobre todo no intervengas.

Espetó con fuerza sin detenerse en ningún momento del trayecto.

—Si vas a interferir entre ellos, lo haré —repuso Luka.

La tomó del brazo y la hizo detener bruscamente. Kagami le mando una mirada furiosa.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó—. ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! —su mirada era fría.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?—preguntó—. Déjalos.

Kagami sentía que le pidiera que se rindiera. Esa palabra no existía en su vocabulario, rendirse era señal de debilidad ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Si, además no había dado todo lo que tenía.

—¿Dejarlos? —cuestionó—. ¿Cómo tú hiciste? —escupió.

Eso lo sorprendió.

—Sé que te gusta Marinette y ¿Aun si la dejas ir? —preguntó—. ¿No te diste cuenta? Adrien va decirle que le gusta.

Sus ojos se expandieron en reconocimiento, pero aun así no dio ningún indicio de que fuera a luchar. Al contrario se rindió.

—Lo primordial es su felicidad—se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

—¡Luchar! —exclamó—. Yo no dudo, yo no me detengo, yo sigo y lucho. Hasta el final.

—Es el final, se acabó —repuso Luka, su voz era apaciguadora, pero Kagami no pudo calmarse con eso. No podía ser tarde, no podía estar perdido.

—Lo será para ti—se zafó del agarre—. Para mí, no.

Y se echó a correr hacia el par.

No sabía dónde se había ido. Lo había perdido, poco tiempo lo encontró, Adrien lucia nervioso como indicaba su mano puesta en su nuca, antes de que pudiera formular algo, Kagami había llegado y tomado el brazo libre del chico.

—Kagami—sus labios pronunciaron.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Ahora?

—Si—ella es firme, aunque a cada segundo se va más y más quebrando.

El aceptó y la chica se lo llevó a un lugar más apartado.

—¿Que me tienes que decir?

—Me gustas.

Las mejillas de él, se sonrojaron. Pero, aun se disculpó y le dice lo que sabía. "Lo siento, me gusta Marinette" Él se dio la vuelta y Kagami volvió a detenerlo.

—Lo siento—de nuevo, se disculpó, ella aflojó el agarre y terminó soltándolo, aunque fuera lo ultimo que quisiera.

Y ella se quedó ahí, viendo como Adrien volvió hacia Marinette. Sus ojos no se apartan de allí, aun si solo se estuviera lastimando más, por no aceptar la derrota.

¿Había perdido? ¿Todo termino? ¿Era realmente, una derrota?

—Kagami... —su voz era suave. Era Luka, había llegado luego de que la persiguió, rápidamente ella lo encaró, sus ojos soltando chispas sobre él.

—No me hables—repitió—. No hablo con personas que se rinden sin luchar—objetó—. Yo no me rindo, yo sigo hasta el final aunque todo sea imposible, tú eres un perdedor y un cobarde.

—¿Piensas seguir?

—Por supuesto—espetó—. No soy como tú —y se dio vuelta, viendo a la reciente pareja.

—Quiero que quede claro que no me estoy rindiendo—contestó con voz calmada—. Solo entendí que fue suficiente—hizo una pausa—. Además, algunas veces rendirse es un acto de valentía y no de cobardes.

—¡Es de cobardes! —exclamó sin mirarlo—. Que no luchan por lo que quieren, detestó a ese tipo de personas.

Su mirada seguía puesta en el par, incluso aunque se acercaban sus rostros y sus labios... No vio el beso. Un brazo la cubrió.

—¿Qué haces imbécil?—cuestiona, sin ver nada. Comenzandole a doler, fuertemente, el pecho.

Las lágrimas quemaban en sus mejillas. Sus puños se apretaban fuertemente al costado. Todo había terminado, su corazón lo sabía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. No quería rendirse porque no quería que fuera el fin.

—Luchaste hasta el final—dijo en voz baja—. ¿No es tiempo para dar un paso atrás?

—Yo no retrocedo—sus dientes estaban apretados—. Yo avanzo.

—Entonces... avanza—su voz era tan tranquila—. Busca otro objetivo y apunta hacia él.

Marinette y Adrien se marchaban tomados de la mano. Kagami no vio nada de aquello, cuando el brazo fue liberado y la palma de su mano se colocaba en su cabello y los acariciaba dulcemente.

—Haz dado lo mejor.

—No me trates como una niña—espetó, sin apartarle la mano, ese gesto se sentía tan bien—. Sé que hice lo mejor, siempre hago lo mejor...

—Lo sé—refutó—. Fue asombroso como aun te confesaste, a pesar de las probabilidades.

—¿Me viste? ¿Lo oíste? —su rostro se ruborizo completamente de rojo, avergonzada al extremo. No esperó la contestación, humillada al extremo, comenzó alejarse del chico, para que no note sus lagrimas y sobre todo su debilidad.

—¡Hey!, ¿A dónde vas?

—No me sigas —sus pasos estaban detrás suyo, los escuchaba, los sentía. Su corazón latía rápido. Se sentía amenazada y no le gustaba esa sensación.

—Si vas...

—¡No! —gritó—. Me voy a casa.

**...**

—Me dijiste que no te siguiera—espetó el muchacho—. Explícame porque me invitaste a una cafetería.

Paso tiempo, desde esa cita doble, Kagami sorpresivamente había conseguido su número y le había contactado para invitarlo a comer. Él aceptó aunque le resultara muy extraño, no habían tenido nunca interacción, a pesar de que se han encontrado por las citas dobles que habían tenido a causa de Adrien y Marinette respectivamente.

Fue ese día el único que habían intercambiado palabras, aunque fueran, quejas, replicas, consejos, lamentos, resignación por tener corazones rotos.

—Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de _ese día_.

Perfectamente sabía bien que _día_ es el cual se refería. Su espalda estaba recta y su voz era correcta, sus manos tomando el vaso que contenía la bebida.

—Está bien—espetó sonriendo suavemente, que hizo erizar los cabellos de la muchacha, sus manos apretaron con más fuerza el vaso—. No fue un buen día.

—Y además...—musito en voz baja, sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa, sus ojos se clavaban en su mirada, pero una parte de ella quería bajar la misma—. Dijiste que apunte a un nuevo objetivo—dicho un poco más alto.

A Luka se le dilataron las pupilas en reconocimiento y se le ruborizaban levemente las mejillas, su mirada desviando hacia la ventana mientras tomaba su bebida. Kagami que tenía las mejillas coloradas, bajo la mirada y se puso a tomar desde el sorbete, la gaseosa.

Al rato, se encontraban mirándose de reojo, azul y marrón, combinándose y expresándose sin palabras.

**.**

**.**

**A veces...**

**.**

**...el final es solo otro principio.**


End file.
